generator_rexfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Zdalnie sterowani
Zdalnie sterowani to pięćdziesiąty trzeci odcinek z serii "Generator Rex". Jego premiera w Polsce odbyła się 26 listopada 2012 roku na kanale Cartoon Network. Opis Rex odkrywa, że Graniak wykorzystuje obroże Providence do kontrolowania E.V.O. w Hongkongu, chcąc odbudować swoje imperium. Okazuje się, że przejął także kontrolę nad przyjaciółmi Salazara - Zwojem, Kalmarem i Świerszczem. Streszczenie thumb|left|Gang wpada w zasadzkę Providence Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Ut rutrum turpis in lectus tempor aliquam. Integer molestie diam ac aliquet semper. In vestibulum felis metus, id elementum ante tristique ut. Mauris viverra mi non fringilla rutrum. Nunc interdum tellus nec massa volutpat, et dapibus sapien bibendum. Praesent pulvinar vel purus elementum varius. In id imperdiet magna. Nam nec erat et quam pretium malesuada. Nam fermentum porttitor tortor quis tristique. Quisque pellentesque risus sem, et dapibus nisi auctor ut. thumb|Rex spotyka zniewolonego obrożą E.V.O. Nunc interdum dictum leo eget consequat. Ut blandit ac justo et tristique. Aliquam non convallis tellus, pharetra feugiat turpis. Aenean vehicula mattis mauris nec luctus. Vivamus sit amet orci a quam efficitur luctus non ac libero. Nulla at volutpat ex, at maximus augue. Vestibulum vestibulum turpis vel erat sollicitudin vehicula. Cras tellus justo, porta ac lectus at, egestas imperdiet libero. Proin quam neque, venenatis sed tincidunt vel, semper at quam. Pellentesque sed commodo neque. Aliquam lacinia risus ac purus varius suscipit. Pellentesque a iaculis quam. Praesent dapibus fermentum elit eu pulvinar. Nulla ultricies tincidunt arcu, vitae congue elit viverra at. thumb|left|Graniak rozkazuje grupie zająć się Rexem Mauris odio est, tristique quis lectus sed, vulputate aliquet lectus. Mauris vehicula mollis neque, sed dictum nibh vestibulum nec. Nulla congue pretium dolor, eu convallis tortor facilisis at. Vivamus a justo diam. Vestibulum vitae magna auctor, sollicitudin urna nec, tempor tortor. Interdum et malesuada fames ac ante ipsum primis in faucibus. Maecenas tellus turpis, molestie eget turpis non, blandit mattis enim. Aliquam vulputate egestas quam, ut rutrum libero eleifend sed. thumb|Salazar zostaje zakuty w obrożę Nullam consectetur dui non nisl feugiat, sit amet vehicula ex suscipit. Donec rhoncus tellus non orci vulputate efficitur. Cras convallis luctus lectus, non tristique leo. Pellentesque habitant morbi tristique senectus et netus et malesuada fames ac turpis egestas. Nam fermentum porttitor tortor quis tristique. Quisque pellentesque risus sem, et dapibus nisi auctor ut. Duis sit amet ultrices mauris. Vivamus ut maximus diam. Praesent tincidunt metus eros, non semper quam viverra vel. Sed ut metus eros. thumb|left|Rex pokonuje i ostatecznie niszczy Graniaka Sed sollicitudin malesuada dui quis venenatis. Ut tellus libero, molestie ut est non, dictum dapibus justo. Nullam fringilla massa lorem, sit amet tincidunt nibh accumsan at. Nulla facilisi. Aenean facilisis nisi ut risus facilisis, nec malesuada purus consectetur. Cras euismod eleifend lacus. Pellentesque habitant morbi tristique senectus et netus et malesuada fames ac turpis egestas. In accumsan tortor et neque ultrices malesuada. Nunc lobortis, leo a euismod fringilla, odio mi bibendum sem, ac fermentum felis dui sit amet mi. Aliquam fringilla, enim in gravida lacinia, mauris ante ornare augue, vel ornare justo nulla a massa. Sed vel tortor nisi. Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Wkrótce. Debiuty * Uliczny handlarz (debiut) * Gracz (debiut) * E.V.O. z Hongkongu 1 (debiut) * E.V.O. z Hongkongu 2 (debiut) * E.V.O. z Hongkongu 3 (debiut) * Sprzedawczyni (debiut) Postacie * Rex Salazar * Bobo Haha * Gang z Hongkongu ** Zwój ** Kalmar ** Świerszcz * Uliczny handlarz (debiut) * Gracz (debiut) * E.V.O. z Hongkongu 1 (debiut) * E.V.O. z Hongkongu 2 (debiut) * E.V.O. z Hongkongu 3 (debiut) * Sprzedawczyni (debiut) Wrogowie * Graniak (śmierć) * Gang Graniaka * Agenci Providence ** Czarne pionki Cytaty Ciekawostki * Wkrótce. Błędy * W scenie, gdy agenci Providence mierzą do szczura, ich E.V.O. blastery nie posiadają wbudowanych wyrzutni obroży. * Kiedy Rex biegnie, by wyłączyć obrożę Zwoja, na dłoniach nie ma rękawiczek. Blaster_Error_RC.jpg Glove_Error_RC.jpg Linki do odcinka Zobacz też * Galeria Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon trzeci